1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to semiconductors. More specifically, the invention relates to systems and methods pertaining to semiconductors that incorporate one or more electrically isolated portions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor wafers oftentimes are arranged in an overlying relationship with each other and are bonded together to form a wafer stack. In order to facilitate communication of processing of one wafer of such a wafer stack with processing of another wafer, various interconnecting structures may be used. For example, wires can be used to interconnect components of the various wafers so that the components can electrically communicate with each other. In other wafer stacks, conductor vias can be used. A representative example of such a via is depicted in FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, wafer 100 includes a via structure 102 that is formed through the material of the wafer. Via structure 102 includes an insulator ring 104 that is formed about a conductor 106. Via structure 102 permits the propagation of low voltage signals from one side of wafer 100 to the other side. More specifically, such a signal can be propagated from one side of the wafer to the other through conductor 106. Unfortunately, via structure 102 tends to breakdown or short when relatively large potential differences exist between the conductor 106 and the substrate 108. Thus, it can be appreciated that there is a need for improved systems and methods that address these and/or other shortcomings of the prior art.